


Anywhere

by CAZZAWAZZAWOOWOO



Category: Kong: Skull Island (2017)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, The author doesn't know what they're doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAZZAWAZZAWOOWOO/pseuds/CAZZAWAZZAWOOWOO
Summary: Another piece I wrote inspired by the idea of a Conrad/Mason romance from Kong Skull Island.It can be read as a stand alone or loose follow on from my other piece The Island.





	Anywhere

She sat there on the edge of the bed staring out of the window across the water. What are we doing here? She asked herself as she gazed out over the sunrise. Glancing behind her, she watched him as he lay sleeping in bed. He had been able to drift away quickly, while she was unable to rest at all. Her mind could not stop her thoughts. This, whatever this thing was between the two of them, was ridiculous. It couldn't last. It was hopeless. 

She don't know how the first time even happened, it just did. It was a long day, tempers were high and they were all struggling to wind down. He'd turned up at the door of her quarters and before she knew it their lips were colliding and hands roaming over one another. Their bodies merged as they silently told each other everything they needed to. The next day, she woke before him and crept off to the communal area. Drinking coffee and watching the sunrise while she tried to make sense of what happened. On returning to her quarters, she found he'd left. When they saw each other later not a single word was spoken about the night before. Both of them obviously accepted it was a one off. 

But then that night she began to feel the familiar itch, one she knew he would be able to scratch. Creeping over to his room, he didn't seem surprised to find her there when he opened the door. Without a word, they continued where they'd left off the night before. But it was different. She lazily ground her hips on top of his. Rocking back and forth against him while her fingers trailed against his chest, her eyes closed in ecstacy. As she came down from her high, she opened her eyes to see him looking up at her. Gone were his usual hunger and desire, replaced with something softer, tender and affectionate. He guided her down to kiss him, his lips meeting hers in a gentle, languid kiss. Rolling her over onto her back, he glided into her once more, moving slowly for what felt like eternity. His lips never left hers as they kissed affectionately. 

She stayed that night, wrapped up in his arms and they drifted off to sleep in a comfortable silence. In the morning, she was quick to leave, although he grabbed her hand as she was about to walk out the door and pulled her into a gentle kiss. 

‘Your room tonight?’ He whispered. 

Biting her lip, she simply nodded as she left. 

The day passed in a blur without seeing one another and by the time the sun began to set, she ached to hold him again. It felt like a lifetime passed before the familiar knock at her door. That night, afterwards they lay awake. Talking, laughing and sharing their experiences of life before the island. From then onwards it was a familiar pattern. Kept secret during the day, lovers at night. 

Dragging her thoughts back into the present, she shook her head. She was falling for him,which was ridiculous. Soon they would be on their way home, back to reality away from everything they shared at this place. He lived on the other side of the world. They were complete opposites. From completely different backgrounds and lives. Yet when he looked at her, she finally felt like here was someone who was able to see inside her, and recognise her for everything that she truly was. Not just the strong, independent exterior, the mask she never let slip. They connected in ways she never imagined to be possible. He was the only person she felt truly able to offer her whole self to and still be accepted. She had been able to tell him and share with him things she could never dream of speaking to another. He had brought out parts of her she had never known before. Things that had always been there, hidden away. He had helped her find them and bring them to the surface. 

She gazed over at him still asleep in bed, loosely wrapped in the crumpled sheets. His hair was a tousled mess. His eyes were closed and his lips curled into a gentle smile. He looked so peaceful laying there. His chest rose and fell with heavy breaths. She could happily watch him like this forever, she thought. She wondered what he was dreaming about, if he was recollecting their night together when he had driven her over the edge so many times before making love to her while gazing into her eyes. He looked at her with such lust and desire. She had never felt so alive. This was a side of her only he knew. The wicked and wanton girl. She shook her head. No matter how it appeared, in the cold light of day now she knew the reality. She shivered and pulled his shirt tighter around her body.

There was a rustling noise behind her and she knew that he was awake. He didn't say anything, simply moving behind her, sliding an arm around her waist and drawing himself close in towards her. He rested his head on her shoulder and gave her a soft kiss to the cheek.

‘It's early’ He whispered, his voice hoarse from sleep. 

Without saying anything, she turned her face to his and kissed him softly to the lips. 

‘What's wrong?’ He asked. 

‘What do you think you'll do when you get back?’ She whispered. 

He sighed ‘Is that what's bothering you? You're going to the most famous woman on the planet when we get home! You've got evidence of monsters and creatures the world's never seen before!’ 

‘What's going to happen to us when we get home?’ She asked, looking away. He placed his hand under her chin and turned her face back to look at him.

‘What would you like to happen?’ he asked, a nervous expression spreading over his features. 

‘I wish we could stay like this forever’ she smiled weakly. ‘But I know that can't happen’

He took hold of her hands in his, an excited smile breaking out on his face. ‘What's to stop us?’

Nervously, she laughed. ‘You've got your life in England, I've got my life back home… ‘

Even as she said the words, she heard the lack of conviction in her own voice. What sort of life was it really, if she had been happy to run off at the drop of a hat halfway across the world, never knowing when she might return? There was nothing making her stay really. Other than fear. The fear that he didn't really want her in his life beyond their brief fling. The fear of facing rejection once again. 

He looked down at where their hands met, gently brushing his thumb across the back of her hand. 

‘There's nothing keeping me in England’ he whispered. Bringing his eyes up to meet her own, she saw the troubled expression on his face. 

‘I understand if this isn't really what you want….‘ he began

‘No!’ She interrupted, her voice louder than she intended ‘I just… ‘she paused ‘I'm scared’ she said finally, staring back down at their hands together. 

‘I'm scared of leaving you and never being as happy as I am when I'm with you. But I'm also afraid that you don't feel the same.. ‘

Before she was able to finish, his lips came colliding against her own. Drawing her into a passionate kiss. He pulled her closer towards him, as if trying to remove any last inches of space between them. She felt his hands tangle themselves in her hair, gently pressing her into him even more. When they finally parted, she suddenly felt breathless as he stared at her intensely. 

‘You're all I've ever wanted’ he murmured into her ear, his warm breath against her causing her to shudder. 

Their lips met once more and he drew her into him, gently guiding her down onto the crumpled sheets of the bed. Eager hands roamed all over her body, which was already responding to his touch. This was all she ever wanted, all she ever needed. To lose herself totally in him again.


End file.
